


everything

by doqeom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, JohnDo, M/M, Married Couple, Parent AU, Slice of Life, doyoung has cats, hyuck is a kpoppie, mark hyuck and jeno are johndos kids, nct parent au, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doqeom/pseuds/doqeom
Summary: His husband frowned at him playfully. "For what?"Doyoung shrugged, smiling warmly at him, their fingers intertwined on the table."Everything."
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	everything

"dad!"

johnny sighed, pulling himself back from doyoung's lips reluctantly. the latter giggled, hands still resting on his husband's shoulders.

they waited for a few moments, doyoung biting his lip.

" _dad_!"

"guess I've got to go check on the eldest then."

doyoung laughed again as johnny pulled away entirely, lacing their hands together and pulling them from the laundry room.

with three kids, two cats and four nosy neighbours that practically also lived in their home, it was pretty much the only place that the newlyweds could be undisturbed.

the pair slid up the stairs to find their eldest shuffling around his room frantically.

"hey markie- what's wrong?"

mark looked up at his dad with stress in his eyes.

"I- uh- I can't find my old pokémon deck."

johnny just stared at him. "why the fuck do you need that?"

doyoung frowned, slapping johnny's arm. he still couldn't get over how johnny could swear so casually in front of his kids. the one time he'd accidentally cursed in front of jeno he'd cried on the spot much to his son's confusion.

mark kicked some clothes out of his path and doyoung made a mental note to pick them up before the cats made a nest out of the sweaty basketball uniform.

"jaemin really wanted to play a round so I offered to supply actual cards instead of some tiny mobile game and now I can't find them!"

johnny rubbed his forehead. "there's bigger things to stress about than pokémon cards kid."

doyoung shook his head at his husband. "mark I'm sure jeno has a hundred packs of them- tell him I said you could borrow some for your date."

mark flushed cherry red at doyoung's blunt statement, muttering a _thank you_. "its not a date, though." he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

doyoung raised an eyebrow. "why are you stressing about it so much then?"

mark shrugged, adjusting the glasses on his face. his cheeks were still red and his parents glanced at each other knowingly.

"mark wants jeong jaemin to suck his ding dong."

doyoung turned to see mark's younger brother sucking on a lollipop behind them. he gaped at the boy.

johnny rolled his eyes. "hey what'd I tell you? don't make fun of your brother like that."

donghyuck shrugged, leaning round the doorframe to see mark now face down on his bed wiggling around.

doyoung slipped his hand from johnny's, shaking his head at donghyuck before sitting down next to mark.

"hey."

the boy turned his head, his cheek squished against the duvet. doyoung thought he looked oddly cute for a sixteen-year-old currently facing puberty head on.

he lowered his voice, smiling appreciatively at johnny when he hauled donghyuck up and away from mark's room.

"how truthful is donghyuck being?" doyoung hesitated, noticing how awkward mark looked. "I know it's weird talking to me, but I'm here for you mark. dealing with guy crushes in high school was definitely my forte considering your dad was blinded by the ladies back then."

mark laughed at this, sitting himself up to face doyoung. "I kind of... well I dreamt about jaemin."

his face was burning again and the boy avoided eye contact with his step-dad. "I guess hyuck heard me talking in my sleep and it's just really embarrassing."

he looked back up at doyoung. "I really like jaemin, but he's really popular and pretty and has nice skin and I'm just his weird neighbour who still has his braces on and can't speak properly around him."

doyoung smiled warmly at the boy curled up in front of him. "mark- jaemin's over here practically every day. he loves spending time with you, whether it's platonically or romantically."

doyoung shrugged. "from someone who was in your position one too many times, I taught myself how to know when someone felt the same way."

"didn't you like dad for months without making a move though?"

doyoung blanked. "well that's... that's beside the point."

mark laughed a little more.

"I've seen the way jaemin looks at you, mark. he likes you. a lot."

mark suddenly seemed very interested in his socks. "are you sure?"

doyoung nodded. "100%."

mark nodded as well as though to doubly confirm it to himself. "thanks doyoung."

the man nodded. "I'll head off now, but remember you can talk to me about anything yeah? I know your dad can sometimes make things feel like a joke which isn't great if you're trying to be serious." He let a laugh slip out, smiling warmly at mark.

the boy nodded again, seeming more confident in himself now. "thanks again."

when doyoung shuffled back downstairs to find johnny, he felt his heart do a double take at the sight before him. johnny was running around the living room, jeno hanging over one shoulder as though the twelve year old weighed nothing.

he was laughing hysterically, palms hitting against johnny's back to put him down while donghyuck leaned around them and shouted in protest while trying to watch his idols. one of their cats was weaving her way through johnny's legs, the other curled up next to donghyuck.

"oh hello again!" johnny rushed over, jeno still slung over one shoulder and gave him a peck on the cheek. jeno pretended to hurl between his laughs.

"how'd mark go?" he muttered.

doyoung smiled, shrugging. "we're getting there."

"appa! dad won't put me down!"

doyoung simply laughed in response, watching as johnny spun around so that jeno spun with him.

"how about we go out for some food?" johnny asked, continuing to ignore jeno's protests. donghyuck happily agreed, launching up from the couch to go get his sneakers on. 

if you had told doyoung ten years ago that he'd be married, with two new sons and living in a home that wasn't a tiny apartment for him and jeno with of course his perfect cats and that they'd be sat around a table out for food - all five of them like a proper family - he'd have told you you were crazy.

yet here he was, playing footsie with johnny under the table as donghyuck ranted with jeno about the newest idol groups and mark chatted happily about his school and his friends, occasionally texting jaemin back.

he glanced around, feeling his heart finally patched up, finally healed again.

when mark glanced away from his parents to his phone and as the others were talking about some " _wavy group_ ", doyoung muttered a small " _thank you_ " to johnny.

his husband frowned at him playfully.

"for what?"

doyoung shrugged, smiling warmly at him, their fingers intertwined on the table.

"everything."

**Author's Note:**

> this is old, i wrote it as a 10k special on wattpad 🥺  
> been working on a whole nct parentverse au, as well as oneshots for the kids but who knows if i'll ever post them haha  
> if you want to scream about nct with me, dm me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kvncult?s=09) !! (i love making friends <3)


End file.
